Weapon Called Lust
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: "Jangan menangis...air mata membuat kecantikanmu menghilang. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi abadi. Kita berdua akan hidup selama-lamanya." Dark fic. Disturbing Love theme.


Kau tahu rasanya; aku yakin kau pasti pernah merasakan ini. Entahlah. 'Barang' sepertiku ini biasanya menjadi bahan mainan favorit shinobi muda...tidak, aku serius. Segala jenis senjata ninja adalah sahabatmu ketika tengah beranjak menuju masa-masa remaja dalam perjalananmu menjadi seorang shinobi sejati. Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu terngiang di dalam 'jiwa'-ku. Sejauh mana kau mencintai 'sahabat' pertamamu itu? Hanya saja...aku pernah mencoba ingin memegang dan merasakan adanya kehangatan dari dadaku. Itu semua kulakukan bukan dikarenakan sensitifitas tubuh kayu ini. Ini adalah ukiran seni yang sesungguhnya. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang janggal.

Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, senjata akan kau letakkan manis-manis di balik pantatmu ketika kau sudah menguasai satu-dua jutsu kelas tinggi. Dimana rasa terimakasihmu?

Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya.

Lagipula, seperti kataku tadi, aku sudah lupa dengan satu hal yang namanya sensitifitas.

Namun ketika melihat wanita itu melompat bagaikan membelah bulan, melemparkan kunai dan shuriken dengan begitu anggunnya, serta bergerak setangkas lebah dan segemulai kupu-kupu. Persetan dengan Rokudo Sennin yang membuat bulan, saat ini-tepat dihadapan mataku sendiri, aku tengah menyaksikan sang dewi bulan menggoda dan mengusik gatal 'jantungku' secara kiasan.

Saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi memikirkan penatku, apapun itu.

Saat itu aku menikmati lezatnya kerapuhan manusia.

Aku disulap oleh penyihir wanita itu. Aku dikutuknya. Dengan sepasang mata coklat, serta rambut tancang bola berdekorasinya...Aku menginginkannya. Saat itu juga aku ingin membuatnya menjadi abadi.

Ooh...tanganku mulai terasa gatal untuk 'kembali' bekerja. Hanya dengan sedikit bius ia akan tertidur pulas. Tidak usah khawatir, memang akan sedikit menyakitkan-melepas seluruh organ dan semacamnya, tapi itu hanya sementara. Kau akan mendapatkan tubuh abadi sepertiku.

Kau mau?

Ooh, kau harus mau. Kumohon,

"Kau sakit."

Suaranya begitu merdu; aku ingin mendengarkannya seumur hidup-selama-lamanya-selama-lamanya-selama-lamanya -selama-lamanya-selama-lamanya-

"Kau gila, sinting-kau miring; tidak heran tubuhmu kosong melompong." Ia memuntahkan isi benak dan mulutnya. Ia sepertinya membenciku. Tapi akrabnya bau besi eari kunai dan shuriken membuat 'benak'-ku semakin bergairah terhadapnya.

"Nona...kau...kau begitu akrab dengan senjata. Kau menyukai 'mereka'?"

Ia menyelaraskan napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-yang mana jawabannya sudah kuketahui semenjak aku pertama kali menggunakan senjata juga. Perasaan itu-itu membuatku bergetar; membuat 'pikiran'-ku bergetar, paling tidak. Ia memberikanku satu anggukan menurut.

Ooh...berhenti menggodaku. Kupikir...kupikir..ini adalah...ini adalah...

Tapi aku belum pernah...sekalipun dalam hidup ini...

Aku menginginkannya. Bersamaku. Bersama tubuh abadi 'kami'.

Syukurlah kau mencintai mereka. Sebut aku seorang animis, tapi setiap keberadaan diatas dunia busuk ini memiliki jiwa." Wajahnya murni menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran. Akan kupastikan diriku untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti...a-apa maksudmu?" Dia...wanita ini masih suci bersih. Aku bisa tahu hanya dari tatapannya yang mirip seperti seekor bayi panda; ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya begitu langka dan dilindungi. Namun dengan keliarannya, ia beraktifitas sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Aku adalah senjata. Segala macam yang kau cari-yang kau cintai ada padaku." Aku menatap kedua matanya, tak percaya...akan tibanya saat ini. Saat aku mengatakan kata-kata ini kepada seorang manusia. "Cintai aku."

"Ap-?"

"Aku ingin cintamu-aku ingin kau berada didekatku selamanya. Aku akan memberikanmu...tubuh abadi." Aku membuka jaket akatsuki-ku, menunjukkan padanya 'hati'-ku. Meyakinkan padanya bahwa perasaan ini serius. Bahwa aku sungguh menyukainya, wahai sang dewi bulan.

"Ti-ti-tidak! A-aku tidak mau!" Ia memekik...mengapa? Mengapa ia nampak seperti diselimuti teror seperti itu? Aku tidak mengeri.

"aku akan memberikanmu keabadian...mengapa kau ketakutan?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak menginginkannya-lepaskan aku!" Ia meronta-ronta dari kursi tempatku mengikatnya. "Kumohon...kembalikan aku kepada teman-temanku...t-t-tidak...habisi nyawaku sekarang...aku-aku tidak mau tubuh seperti itu..." Ia mulai menangisi nasibnya, membasahi wajahnya dengan permata kesedihannya.

"Li-lihat bagaimana air ini membuat wajahmu menjadi tampak sedih." Aku membelai sisi pipinya. "Hanya dengan melihatnya-kumohon, berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku turut berduka."

"Kumohon...Neji...Lee...Guy-sensei..."

"Prosesnya cepat. Memang akan terasa 'sedikit' menyakitkan, tapi jangan khawatir...aku ada bersamamu. Kita bisa mengubur dengan baik sisa-sisa bagian tubuhmu agar tak ada yang menjadi sia-sia." Aku mengelus sisi pipi dagingnya untuk terakhir kali, mengecup dan menjalarkan bibirku ke matanya. "Cup...cup...aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis sampai kapanpun juga."

Bibirnya masih bergetar, ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku bisa melihat matanya hanya dapat memancarkan cahaya menyerah. Tapi semuanya akan segera berakhir, tangisan, kesedihan, dan kerapuhan manusia itu. Aku menyuntikkan bius pada nadinya, dan mengambil _skalpel_ untuk memulai pekerjaanku.

"..._Tolong_,"

**|FIN|**

AN: fic variation untuk memenuhi filter fandom ini. lepaskan imajinasi dari kekangan mainstream! lawan arus!

Fic ini bertema_ sick-ridden dark-love. _Jika diperhatikan sekilas Sasori dan Tenten bisa nyambung ngomongnya_. _Pengguna setia senjata ninja_. _Setelah baca fic ini, silahkan filter pencarian pada fic Sasori dan Tenten berjudul Eternity. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review seperti apapun akan membuat author senang. Adieu.

Ps: ga mual kan? *_grin_*

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Fic by Crow, presented **Weapon Called Lust**.


End file.
